This proposal requests funds to purchase a laser scanning confocal microscope for a group of NIH-funded investigators from several departments at the University of California at Santa Cruz. The requested system consists of a Zeiss LSM5 Confocal Microscope System, with the addition of a Bioptechs FCS2 Stage/Chamber Heating System and Objective Heater. This microscope system would be part of a Biomedical Core Facility, and as such, open to all NIH-funded investigators. Having such a microscope would greatly enhance and support the top-notch research at UCSC because currently, although there are two confocal microscopes on campus, both are privately held and thus access is extremely limited. The LSM5 Pascal is an outstanding choice for a core facility due to its ease of use, speed of scanning and optical resolution. The major user group seeks to bring the power of confocal microscopy to studies of neuronal receptor cellular localization, neuronal targeting, Vibrio cholerae biofilm formation, bacterial movement within animal organs, and immune cell interactions during immunological tolerance. Several of the major users have experience with confocal microscopy, including use of the LSM5 Pascal, and there is no question of its utility with regards to our technical needs. The confocal will be housed within the Department of Environmental Toxicology, and supported by the Division of Physical and Biological Sciences in conjunction with the major users group. The possibility of a shared laser scanning confocal imaging system at UC Santa Cruz is timely because of current efforts to expand Biomedical Sciences; thus this equipment will both enhance research and provide training for graduate students and post-doctoral research fellows. [unreadable] [unreadable]